


Tadaima

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm moving"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima

”I’m moving.”

Was the status Kame updated with. He was holding a cardboard box, in front of a brown door. He was between being a homeless or he just hopped that his boyfriend would accept him moving in. Sure they had talked about it. But Kamenashi Kazuya the “K” and “A” in the band couldn’t stand the loneliness anymore. So here he was, he knocks on the door and then rang the bell just in case his lazy boyfriend was sleeping. He heard footsteps approaching and soon did the door swung open. Jin's face turns from surprised to shocked.

Jin blinks, blinked again and blinked in shock third time. The sight before him, his dear turtle was standing in front of him with a cardboard box in both hands. Two leashes in his left that was also holding the box and his eyes travel to the leashes end. He sees Ran-chan and Jelly shivering form trying to take in this chaos. Pin was hiding behind Jin’s legs, peeks forth sniffing the air and wagging the tail when he caught sent of Jelly and Ran-chan.

Jin made a quick move, as he grabs a hold on the box. Knowing very well that he would expect more than just this one. The truck with the rest of Kazuya’s things was probably standing out in the street. He turns around and head inside, missing the smile on Kazuya's face. Kazuya fallows inside to take of his dogs collars so they could play with Pin. While he and Jin returns back outside to get the rest of Kame’s things. He would not leave his boyfriend living on the street well they would make it in some way in his tiny apartment.

“Sorry to show up unprepared...” Kame tells him.

Jin just chuckled.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jin told him. He grabs a hold on a box. Kazuya grabbed another one as they returned back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!


End file.
